The Adventures In The Crazy World of College Life
by lilacorbs
Summary: Four girls have a dream…but how far are they willing to go to get it?  Involves: cute guys, lazy teachers, moustaches and wigs, and the adventure of their lives.
1. Chapter 1: What she wanted

I was in that place between sleep and awake when I thought of this story. Crazy huh?

**Summary**: Four girls have a dream…but how far are they willing to go to get it? (Involves: cute guys, lazy teachers, moustaches and wigs, and the adventure of their lives.)

**Disclaimer:** This story line is mine. So, I won't be your friend if any funny business goes on.

* * *

Chapter 1: What she wanted, she would get.

* * *

Running the five o' clock morning school jog with her fellow students, she ignores her teachers scolding - actually, it sounded more like screeching, like stepping on a cats tail. _You know, if she were an animal in the road, I'd totally ride over her_ - at some fat boy as he lags behind. Hello, some people don't go running at freakin' sunrise bitch!

She wondered how her kind, push over father could have ever enrolled her in this school? Why was she their in the first place? How could Daddy do this to me? Oh wait, it wasn't daddy. He wouldn't do this to her. Nope, she remembers one of her brainy best friends telling her that - what? Something about staying together for the rest of their lives if they went to this school. Ha! If only Sakura knew that she could change the world with her looks and money. Oh yes. She could and was going to.

She sighed as she became bored of running. She looked around her and wished there was some excitement in this school, how she wished for real sexy, hot boys – men! She wished some badass with leather jackets who could cover her with his glorious scent and send a thrill down her spine with his looks and – arg! It just wasn't fair! She deserved a hot man by her side, not hormonal idiots that try to get their way with her. She wanted to fall in love and she wanted a man that could catch her when she falls to hard. She and her best friends deserved boyfriends, because they were old enough and she was sick of their stupid decision for coming here.

She ran faster to get ahead and looks over her shoulder to see her friends scattered between the smelly teenagers. Well, this is just going to have to wait till later then. Ino grins a sly grin and tucks in a stray blonde hair behind her ear. Oh, this was going to blow their minds.

* * *

Oh god, if they kept knocking into her she was going to break their arms. She glared at some boy who wasn't watching where he was going. How she hated these jogs and her teachers voice. She couldn't even stand looking at her with her granny clothes and wet arm-pits. She didn't even know if her teacher was young or old. Tenten hopes that she's old so she could have a heart attack on one of these jogs and dump her into the sewer to rot and die. Hahahaha! She looked around and realized she's been laughing out loud and glared as if she didn't give a damn - which she didn't, but she hated when people stared at her. Like what the hell man.

She looked at her teacher, Miss Jones AKA Fashion Disaster by Ino, and rolled her eyes as she shouted at some girl that tripped over her feet. She couldn't stand being within her teachers evil sight. Someday she was going to knock some sense into the old hag. She'd rather be between this mass of idiocy than be any where near Miss Jones.

She caught Sakura's gaze, who was running on the edge of the group, and waved. Sakura smiled and laughed as Tenten showed her funny faces. She'd die in this hellhole if it weren't for her friends who kept her sane. She was in a way grateful they made this decision to come to this high school together, even though its worst highschool in the world! She was still grateful for them.

She looked to her left and found Hinata trailing not too far behind. Good. Otherwise she'd have to do some verbal smacking with Jones. She was about to call Hinata when the sound of a wailing cat called her name, oh wait, it was only Miss Jones, "Tenten! I thought I told you only blue or white t-shirts were aloud! –" _Oh my god, go away crazy bitch!_ "–You've been here for three years already. When we get back I'm reporting you to the principle's office." What! This was her second time this month. Or was it her third. Oh, she was going to kill that teacher.

"Fucking asshole!"

"Tenten!"

* * *

Poor Tenten, Hinata thought as she watched her friend with concern. This was Tenten's third time she was sent to the principle's office; she didn't want her to get expelled for such a futile act. She couldn't help but worry about her from time to time though. She looked at her friend again and then noticed her _green _t-shirt. Well, that makes everything different.

She looked at Miss Jones. She narrowed her eyes. "Bitch." Hinata wasn't always glitter and sunshine. If you messed with her friends, she'll mess with you.

She hated these runs or any of the sport activities the school had. She wasn't lazy or unfit. She performed each sport that was compulsory; tennis, swimming, golf, netball and so forth but that didn't mean she had to like it.

She thought about the one-sided argument that transpired last night. Her father – god! She didn't have the words to describe him, he was so ruthless and judgmental and rude! He'd give her all the money in the world, because he had it all but not a smile, because that'd be a waste of time. She thought he wasn't even capable of smiling a real smile. Not a compliment because that'd take too much of his time. He'd be telling her how excited he was about her younger sister, what she could achieve and become and how disappointed he was in her and that it was too late for Hinata to be anything else than a weakling. She was only eighteen for crying out loud! She was the smartest girl in the school and was only overshadowed by Sakura in her level of knowledge. Oh yes, far too late. Not.

She frowned as she kicked a pebble away. She loved her sister and was scared what Hiashi could turn her into. Hanabi was a strong girl, stronger than Hinata at her age. She had a backbone and she'd backchat her father when she wanted to. But he'd just smirk and say how proud he was.

Gah! She still loved her father though, in a way he had and still cared for her but she just had trouble seeing it. She was his _daughter, _so he did love her in some waybut she just learned to ignore his insults and lack of care. That's how she became a better person, knowing that her friends are by her side every step of the way.

She thought what Tenten would of said, "Hey Hina, you want me to kick his ass for you because you know I can. Please! Please PLEASE! I've been dreaming of this moment ever since I started taking archery classes and it's my goal to become a professional archer, err, person. He deserves a hard beating. I'll show him Hina, I promise, like, on my life. If I die, you can have my cellphone." She grinned and shook her head.

She bumped into some passerby's and mumbled an apology as they glowered at her and ran on.

* * *

Sakura scowled at anything and everything. She was a scowl-er, okay. She just wanted to go home and get back in her cozy warm bed with a mug of hot coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs, just the way she liked it with buttered toast and ignore the rest of the world as she lived in a state of oblivion. Hmm. Or she'd go to Ino's house and sleep in her ten thousand dollar amazing jacuzzi. That was what heaven was like. She could even see it now.

But instead, she was here, running, with these extraordinary people having a blast in the light winter morning weather! Could it get any better than this? Notice the sarcasm.

She was so intelligent she could solve math's equations for scientists, she memorized each name and use for every bone in the human anatomy. She was amazing. She'd become successful and rich by twenty! Then she realized that somewhere on the line she made a ridiculous decision by thinking with her heart instead of her brain and told her friends they should all come to this STUPID SCHOOL!

She hated life. Sometimes God because he made double chocolate and fudge ice cream so it was okay but then he'd tell her mom to take it away because she thought she was going to become obese and die with heart failure and cholesterol.

She sighed a sigh of relief as the school came into view. Finally, she thought she was about to die from the torturers of life.

"Forehead girl, bring that ass of yours over here!"

Here's one of them.

* * *

Ino was practically flailing – yes, _flailing _– as she paced around, her blue eyes sparkled with mischief and gossip.

"What is it Ino? Just spit it out already."

They sat on the front steps of the school, the last period of the day. They were so grateful for free lessons and Hinata's cooking skills. They would of probably died a long time ago if Hinata lacked in that department. She always brought plenty.

Ino turned to them with a smile. "Well –" she took her last bite of Hina's amazing mini pizza's "– I've been thinking about a lot of things – and I've come to a place where life has come to an absolute standstill."

She looked at each one of them, making sure that they knew she was being serious – because Ino was never serious. She was never serious about life, unless it involved hers and the girls, but she was the one always plotting and getting revenge at some bitch who tried snapping at her or giving her those '_Ino's so pretty with her money and clothes and skin…lets kill her._' looks.

"I've come to a decision that as a loving family, we should leave this school." She lifted her chin up and crossed her arms over her rounded chest.

"This is the first time we're agreeing on something. _Ever_." Tenten stared at her with unshed tears and a watery smile on her face. Tenten and Ino got on each others nerves till their blood started boiling and hair was falling out. But they were still best friends.

Sakura looked at Tenten and shook her head. God that would be such a nice break for her but then another thought popped into her mind. "But what about the money, I wouldn't be able to afford a better school than this." she shuddered; this school was going to be the death of her.

"Aha! There my grasshopper, you are wrong! I, your beautiful best friend, will be your money tree to those who are poor and lonely and people who need new fashion styles."

"What?" Tenten couldn't quite catch on where this was going.

"What are you planning Ino?" Hinata asked cautiously. What ever Ino was planning was bound to get them in the asses.

"Hey! Stop looking at me like that – stop it. It's for your guys own good." She grinned until it felt like her cheeks were going to tear in half.

"I am planning on taking us to UOK. University of Konoha."

…

That's when all hell broke loose.

"Wha! – how – are you – I think I might faint –"

"Are you joking? –"

"Are you crazy? – "

"Do you want to die?"

Ino rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. They were such losers. She clapped her hands and found that they were glaring dagger at her. So what. Nothing could stop her now. What she wanted, she'd get. Even if she wanted to go to a boys' school, so be it. This is her mission now, and they all were going to be dragged along. "No –"

"I can't believe you said that. I thought '_Hey, maybe she's actually got something here_' but then you opened you big fat mouth." Sakura was scowling. Hard.

"Shut up bitch. Just listen." Ino was mentally panicking. She didn't want it to end like this. If this didn't work out she'd – she'd give up her perfect collection of Jimmy Choo heels!

She laughed nervously, "Girls, we've been through _so _much! Lets – lets just fast forward all of this to the making up part so we can move on with the, err, plan…"

"I just want to know one thing. WHY _that_ school, out of all the other schools, you choose a _boys _school that pays probably triple our school fees!" Hinata shook her head. She didn't _understand! _What was going on inside Ino's head?

"You wanna know why? It's because Konoha is internationally recognized! Every guy that graduates there, graduates with a distinctions and medals and awards and – and, arg! Can't you see, Hinata – Sakura, you could achieve something you've wanted your whole lives!"

She looked at Tenten with a crazed eyes that scared her, "Remember how you've been saying guys could get what they want because it's so easy for them and how they think we're weak and too insub – insubst –"

"Insubstantial." Sakura said and watched Ino carry on with her speech that was winning her over second by second, but she wasn't going to point it out _first._

"Yes – that! Well you could show them Tennie! You could show them what you're made of." Gosh, Ino was losing it.

"YES!" Tenten jumped up. "I can totally kick their asses to next year if they messed with me." She was hyped and ready for anything. She was going to show them, she is the boss. Yes please.

Ino grinned at Tenten. She knew she'd win her over. Ino made herself look innocent and looked towards the other two women with big blue watery eyes.

Damn. Sakura and Hinata looked towards each other and then sighed. Hinata couldn't help but agree, Ino could win a whole crowd over, just with her charisma and looks. She smiled and Ino couldn't help but flail.

"I've just got one question. We're girls, how do you expect us to be men?" Sakura thought, wouldn't it be embarrassing if one of the teachers at he boys school found out and got them expelled… okaaaay, lets not think about _that _now.

"And lets not forget my _cousin _goes there? This is such a baaaad idea…" Hinata sulked and couldn't help but peek at Tenten. Aha! Tenten was looking the other way and that – was she blushing?

Ino smirked and pushed her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry Well they don't call me the fabulous Ino for nothing."


	2. Chapter 2: When I grow up

.

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks so much to the people that added me to their favorite list. And alert list. And my only review, because you're special like a glittering cupcake.

**Summary**: Four girls have a dream…but how far are they willing to go to get it? (Involves: cute guys, lazy teachers, moustaches and wigs, and the adventure of their lives.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto characters.

**Dedication**: Late nights, too much scones, wild parties and that **girl** that always listen to our conversations behind our backs.

* * *

Chapter 2: When I grow up I want to be a guy-dude-man

* * *

Hinata didn't like this idea anymore. Not at all. Not one bit – she'd rather jump off a cliff than be, be surrounded by maniacs with loud voices and sharp objects. Oh. She really wanted to leave. She wanted to hide in a dark corner with a paper bag over her head. And, like, live.

She sat in the middle of Ino's big purple bedroom that had a huge fluffy bed and a large walk in closet. She had so many clothes. Hinata fidgeted and sat quietly as she watched her friends' debate on what to do with her _hair - _Her beautiful unique, purple-black, _long _hair. She was not at all conceited, she was practically the opposite, with her shy and too kind personality, but when she was young she hated her short hair. It made her head look…square-like. Now it's all long and silky that you'd just want to run your hands through it –

"Sakura, it can't be _that _short. She won't look like a girl anymore."

"That's the whole point! We're going to a BOYS SCHOOL!"

Sakura and Ino were arguing. When were they not? Tenten looked at them from where she was laying on the king size purple bed, _God, they are such girls_. _They are wasting SOOO much time. Crazy bitches_.

Tenten got up and walked towards Hinata with a pair of scissors, the other two teenagers oblivious to what was about to happen. Hinata looked at her with big round eyes.

"Tenten, what – what are you doing?" she asked nervously as her friend stopped in front of her, examining her hair at different angles.

"Ino Pig, you are so annoying!"

"Right back at 'cha bitch!"

"Oh Shut up!"

"Why don't you just shut up!"

Tenten shook her head and walked around the dark haired girl until she was facing her back. She took hold of her _long_ ponytail and brought the scissors to a few spaces from her hair band and cut it off, smiling as she heard that wonderful sound that the scissor made and looking at the pony tail that she held in her hand and watched it fall to the ground in a slow like motion.

Tenten didn't know how the two crazy women she calls her BEST friends heard that through their screaming. But they did.

"TENTEN!" she heard in the background as she removed the unnecessary hair band off Hinata's hair.

Hinata was panicking, she hoped, really hoped to god – because she was good and kind and stuff and god would feel bad if she lived life as an ugly person with no hair – that it was okay. She shut her eyes and fisted her hands on her lap as Tenten started cutting.

"What are you doing!"

"You're not suppose to –"

"SHUT UP! If you people keep on fighting like animals, we're never gonna be able to get done!" Tenten shouted as she lost her temper with them. When she heard them shuffling and whispering quietly she carried on. Snipping and trimming, Hinata's hair was finally above her shoulders and just below her ears.

Tenten smiled at her work. She was the boss. Damn straight.

She took a step back and then her eyes widened as she saw the new Hinata. Ino and Sakura was peering around Tenten and stood in awe. _Wow. Hinata – she was – she was so, err, ohmigod, wow._

Hinata opened her eyes and found them staring at her with their mouths agape. "What, what is it? Oh my god! What did you do Tenten!" she jumped up and looked around, then she looked at the floor. She stared, and stared and stared…

"SO MUCH HAIR!" She shrieked and sprinted to the _other side _of Ino's room, in front of the human size mirror. Her friends followed her, with their mouths still wide open. They couldn't stop looking her. She was so – what's the word? _so, _so…

Hinata looked sexy_. _Her friends thought she was beautiful and cute, even adorable but they've never seen a _sexy _Hinata. Her hair framed her face, it was shorter at the back and had a fringe that reached her eyebrows. Her dark hair contrasted against her flushed skin and her pale eyes. Wow. Her small frame also adding to effect was…wow.

Hinata stared at herself, _I guess it's not that bad. _She ran a hand through her hair and shook it. Her head felt lighter and she sighed as she cracked her neck. She turned back to the women and found them still staring.

Sakura was the first one to snap out of it. She shook her head and fanned her face with her hand. Soon Tenten blinked rapidly and slapped her cheeks. "You know, if I was a man, I'd totally be turned on by you Hina." She grinned.

"YOU'RE SO HAWT HINA! LET ME BE YOUR WIFE!" Ino practically screamed her lungs out as she ran around the group.

Hinata blushed and then giggled. She looked at herself again. _Maybe, just maybe she was, a tiny bit, a small amount, the size of a grain of rice, …sexy_. The word felt weird as she said it over in her mind, it felt like it didn't belong there. But she couldn't help feeling that she _liked _it there.

Ino felt so_so_so happy. Hinata was almost done, and wow she was hawt, and she knew she could handle the others because she was the Queen Of All Land and Fairies with glitter and pretty things that live. She was going to make them so pretty with, erm…

Stuff. Man stuff.

* * *

Ino stared at Tenten hard. Tenten stared back and Hinata and Sakura watched from the sides.

"Tenten. Give. Me. The. Scissors." Ino tried, really tried to sound scary and intimidating.

Tenten pursed her mouth in a smug smirk. "No." Ino, wouldn't disobey. Okay, okay. Oka –

"Tenten, if you don't let me cut your hair I will burn all your Jensen Ackles posters."

Tenten narrowed her eyes. Like Ino had the guts to do that. Psh. As if…

"If you do, I'll cut off all your hair off in the middle of the night and take pictures and – and post them on Facebook." Tenten wouldn't back down from a fight. No one gets to burn Jensen Ackles and get away with it.

"Bitch!"

"Big ass!" Tenten watched as Ino flushed with anger. "I don't have a big ass, ass! I just have large hips. I think it's quite sexy unlike you, flat chest."

It was time for Tenten to blush but for a different reason. "Shut up!"

They were in each other's faces the next second, foreheads pressed together as brown and blue eyes clashed with anger. They were like cats and dogs.

Just before anyone could injure the other, a quiet voice said in the background.

"Why don't you just get wigs so – so then you wouldn't have to cut her hair." _Unlike mine_, she added mentally. Well, she liked her hairstyle, so it was okay.

"Fine." Ino huffed and Tenten air punched.

"And don't forget facial hair. Because I want a beard."

"Not in a million years." Hinata giggled as Ino stormed off, on her way to order some wigs and unfortunately…facial hair. Tenten just smiled a self-satisfied smirk.

* * *

"What are we going to do about our boobs?" Ino stood with a finger on her chin. Hmmm, this was going to be a tough one. She and Hinata were the biggest problem, Ino had pretty impressive twins, she loved them and didn't feel ashamed of their large size at all. As for Hinata, she didn't even realize at all.

She looked towards Tenten and smirked. She was no problem, there was barely anything there. And Sakura, hmmm…

"Ino, what in hells name are you doing?" Sakura looked at her blond friend as she began feeling her chest area. She blushed and smacked her hands away.

"What! I'm just trying to figure out if yours would show, since I'm planning on getting us thick clothes, layers and layers and more layers! Also I already know that Tenten wouldn't even need more than one layer of clothing since she has NOTHING."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Four boys stood in Ino's bathroom. One with purple-black smooth jelled hair, brown eyes with black rimmed glasses and side burns and an unsure look as he stared back at himself in the mirror. He had a huge grey hoodie that had, "Shit Happens." in purple writing on the front with black skinny jeans and purple All Stars with green laces.

A boy slightly taller than the first one had brown ruffled hair, doe like brown eyes, some stubble on the chin and jaw, and a face splitting grin. He wore a white baggy t-shirt that had, "I know where there are hot skanks." written in red scribbles, black and red checkered long sleeve underneath and his favorite white and black skater shoes.

The third boy had _pink _spiked up hair, green eyes, side burns and a little stubble on his chin. Staring at nothing and everything with narrowed eyes. This was SO stupid. Ino was going to pay, bitch. A big green hoodie hung off his small frame with the sleeves rolled up twice and he had on a pair of red skinny jeans with black Converse.

The last one had short shiny blond hair, sparkling blue eyes, and purple glasses on the bridge of his nose and a pout stuck on his face. He wore a white t-shirt with a black long sleeve underneath and quite a badass looking black leather jacket and black jeans and purple Chucks.

"I don't think this is going to work…" The pink headed said as he played with his spiky hair. It was so sharp and stuff.

"I actually think it will." The first boy replied. He smiled as he ran a finger on top of his jelled hair…and then it disappeared the next second. No happy thoughts – yet, but when he stepped into that beautiful school, he was going to go wild…a maniacal smile appeared on his face as he got lost in thought.

"God, I LOVE this!" the brown eyed boy that was scratching his five o'clock shadow answered. He WANTED to flail so badly – but he didn't, 'cause he's not Ino. So he smirked like he owned the world. Bow down bitches.

The eighteen year olds thought they looked hot. Or, well, for a _guy _anyway. There was just one thing – or two…

"Bitches, take off that dirty looking facial hair. Just take it off, somewhere far far away – away from my person." Ino muttered as she looked from Hinata to Tenten. God, Tenten…

"What! Why? I thought it worked, I thought I could beat them and –"

"With a beard?" Sakura mumbled, sometimes Tenten was just an idiot.

"Hey! If I want to play the part, I should play it right." Tenten looked back at her reflection. It was perfect. "But Ino. Dude. REMOVE the specs. Are you a guy-dude person or are you trying to attract the gay specie? Because I don't think we would be able to continue our relationship with you at UOK"

Ino frowned as she slowly slipped her beautiful Gucci Spectacles and put them back into its holder and in the draw. She stilled looked hot though – she thought.

Hinata sighed and put a hand on her forehead, God, had she always been the responsible one in the group?

"How did we become friends again? Sometimes I always wonder if fate played tricks with us and the devil had some evil minions running along side us." The dark haired girl uttered. She was so weird sometimes.

"Hell yeah! Well – I don't know if it's that…but I think it was because we were the only ones that got detention…that time…in grade two." Tenten smiled at the memory. Her first fight…

"What was it about again?"

"It was when Ami tried to steal your skateboard?" Hinata giggled, she had no idea how she became a fan of skateboards after that day. But she did. Obviously.

"AND she stole your coloring set." Ino remembered as she watched that brat, spitting on her beautifully kind, ohmigod, friend as she stole her thirty-six crayon set.

"_And_ didn't she try cut your hair? I think I broke her nose that time…" Ino looked disgruntled, that bitch. Sakura had pulled Ami back before she could cut her friends hair and punched her right between the eyes. It was AMAZING.

"Well, I'm so glad that she tried to steal your skateboard –" Sakura stared at Tenten with a smirk, "and tried to cut off your hair otherwise we wouldn't be as close as we are today." She smiled at them.

"God Sakura. Sometimes you're so cheesy." Tenten said, but couldn't fight the grin that appeared on her face.

"Moving on now. Are we ready now?" Hinata asked.

"No! We forgot our _cologne. _Let me go fetch from my dads room." Ino was about to leave the room before she heard, "Wait."

The three girls turned in unison to see Tenten scratching her bag, and pulling a black cylinder like bottle with the letters 'AXE' written vertically down the bottle.

"Why do you own that?" Asked one of them.

Tenten looked nervous, almost like presenting an unprepared speech in front of the whole school. She muttered, "Err, urm… I got kinda excited and I always liked the smell of this one…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Okay – well. Now that's taken care of…lets go."

While walking through the mansion-sized house each girl secretly, to herself, attempted walking like a guy-dude-man. Or a fairy like boy - The _King_ Of All Land and Fairies with glitter and pretty things that live.


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving

**Yellow Ninja:** Sorry for the late update. Seriously. Who knew school likes to torture us innocent children by piling work on them for the rest of eternity he..he.. (hides behind paper bag.)

**Square Panties:** My ex's bitch was being a bitch. Sue me for emotional drama!

**Summary**: Four girls have a dream…but how far are they willing to go to get it? (Involves: cute guys, lazy teachers, moustaches and wigs, and the adventure of their lives.)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, everyone would have a happy ending and pretty babies. But I don't and we are all happy for that.

**Dedications:** to the first cup of cappuccino, 10-day holiday, friendships and insignificant drama.

* * *

Chapter 3: Arriving.

* * *

Anko liked chocolate pudding – with custard in the middle and a tinge of white wine, _hmm_ – yes, that pudding. She liked eating it while lazing around the house after teaching – just relaxing as the world went on without her. It was just her. It was Anko time.

Yeah –

_Ting._

She groaned into her pillow – _damn, I know people can't get enough of me but this is fucking ridiculous _– lifted herself from her personal heaven and sauntered over to her computer – swaying her hips, pulling down her tank top and mussing up her short hair – and sat down with a huff.

Clicking on the email and as it loaded, she thought about one man far away – damn, she missed him. A lot. Who'd think Anko would ever miss anyone – _excluding Tenten because she was like a mini me, so she deserved some of her precious kindness_ – such as the infamous pervert?

The screen flashed her back to reality and she found an email from… Tenten's principal?

"_I can't believe such a beautiful woman like you is moving away from us – away from me – and it would be really nice if you could respond to this email because __**I **__know that I'll miss your naughty –" _She swore loudly, not caring in the world – this is my home bitch – and scrolled down.

"That fucking dirty old man!" She cussed at the screen as she read more of the email. Why was this fucking monkey sending her these horrible, _horrible_ words? What did he say? We're going to Konoha? Oh… this was probably one of his tricks to get her to…persuade him to keep Tenten. An evil glint shined in her eyes as she started to type out an angry reply.

The front door was heard banged close as the girl's – err, _guys…_ – walked in Tenten's kitchen and dropped their luggage on the floor as they got into character.

Hearing the (probably) deathly high heels approaching them, _Tenshi_ smirked as he heard the frazzled sound of Anko's voice from the hallway. "What is this I hear from the principle saying '_Hope we have a safe journey to _Konoha? _I shouldn't feel shy to let him know if I'm feeling lonely. _' What the hell Ten – what did you do now? I was hoping I didn't have to manipulate that dirty fu –"

She shut her mouth as she came across four _pretty _boys. Okay – how was it when she was their age, there were no cute boys like them alive? She coughed as she realized what she was about to say.

"I mean _freakin' _little ma – man." She smiled sheepishly as some of them smirked. Wait, who were they? They looked familiar…

Oh my – she put the pieces together – not like she had a lot of pieces to work with – and leaned against the counter.

"And who might you young boys be?" This currently made her forget her anger for the school principal and Tenten. The boy with the brown hair jumped down from the kitchen table he was sitting on and walked towards her.

"I'm Tenshi, Tenten's friend." His voice was light and husky and _oh so_ familiar. He shot his hand out and Anko took it, feeling the soft delicate fingers. Ah, delicate indeed. "And these are the guys, Sazuko, Hinrou and Inohiko."

She put up a flirtatious impression and looked towards the other boys. "Oh how _wonderful, _I'm Anko. Tenten's mom." She took hold of the midnight blue haired boy and shook it with a seductive grin while caressing his hand with her thumb, her grin widened – catching his flushed cheeks and faintly look in his eyes – and then she spun around and faced Tenshi.

"You must be Tenten's new boyfriend, because – _well,_ she's been _so_ distracted lately, I was really worried but I guess you're just keeping her _busy_…" Anko winked at Tenshi, making sure he got the sexual innuendo. She watched his face go from green to red all in a few seconds. Hmm, that's a new one. Anko just played her part and acted curious as she tapped her forefinger on her chin.

Anko didn't know how hard it was to play along. She _wanted _to laugh _so _badly.

"N – no! Tenten's just a friend. She would ne–never – what are you implying? That she'd _sleep around? _Because that would be _so _wrong and she'd be mad if you thought she was untrustworthy…" Tenshi carried on with his speech, oblivious to the waving of hands and shaking of heads from his friends behind Anko.

Anko smirked openly and pointed her finger at _Tenshi. _"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not an idiot. Tenten, I know it's you. Now, get that fuckin' rats ass off your face and tell me what the fuck is going on." She looked towards the other boys. "You too."

There was a moment of silence when the guys looked at each other with wide eyes and then – well – it broke.

"_What!_ How did you know?" Tenten shouted in disbelief. She worked _so hard_ to get into character and her crazy mother still found out – okay, she was an evil master mind by heart so it's not _that _surprising. But still!

"Only you would PMS about boyfriends and sex." She said with a straight face. It was true. Tenten was _so _prudish it was actually _very_ funny.

Tenten threw her hands up into the air, "MA! Sh – shut up!"

"Well it's true." Anko watched as Tenten covered her burning face with her hands.

"But what the hell are you girls up to? Because I have a feeling that I'M dragged into it and its not gonna be pretty if I'm stuck with your principal." She watched as Ino took off her blond wig – and in slow motion shook out her longlonglong shiny hair...

It was life changing.

"Mrs M. we're on a mission and we need your help." Ino dropped her wig onto the counter. "We're sick and tired of perverts trying to get their way with us, our sucky education," (sakura. _"Oh please like you even care about _education_."_) "our sad, sad lives –"

"Yeah, and we want out now!"

Ino took out a folded paper from her leather jacket and spoke to Anko.

"You are going to be teaching Biology in University of Konoha with... another staff member."

"I am?" Anko smirked at Ino's forwardness.

"Yes you are – and we're going to be students there. Acting as guys – as you can see our amazing disguises."

"Please Anko. Pleaseplease help us." Tenten called her by her name from time to time. Hell – Anko even suggested it because it made her feel _old and grown up-ish_.

Tenten was kneeling in front of Anko and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Sakura came forward with puppy dog eyes. "Our school lives are going down the drain and we're really _sad_." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "And – and I hate everyone at this shit hole. My intelligence is not wanted there. Even Tsunade's not happy. I want to be happy now."

Anko watched as the pinkette gripped the front of her hoodie, knuckles turning white and looked towards the quiet girl at the back.

"What about you Hinata, does your father know?" Hinata's eyes seemed sad for a moment but then she shook her head.

"He thinks I'm taking a course with the girls. I – he does not know of my business and will not find out. I – I'm confident that I will not be a problem."

"And what do you want? Do you want this?"

Hinata looked down at her hand – hands clasped tightly. Hands that were small fragile and dainty – sometimes it seemed that they were so thin, they were see through that you could see blue veins running down arms into _small fragile and dainty _hands. Hands that wanted to grab on to any kind of hope and squeeze. They were hands of someone who was weak and kind, someone who forgot her childhood and lived an adult life with rules and orders and sad smiles.

She clenched them harder and looked up at her friends determinedly.

_Her_ friends – family – and smiled at them, because if it weren't for them, she'd never be in this situation. She'd be living a boring, controlled, suffocating life. She knew this could fuck up their education and possibly social lives – but she'd never find out if she didn't go along with it. It was wild – when she thought about it – it made her blood pump faster and gave her a dizzy she feeling she'd only get when she was with them. _Her_ family.

She'd never regret it. Not with them – never.

She nodded her affirmation and a new spark glittered in her eyes.

* * *

Wow.

The school is amazing.

And it was _only _the _outside_. Oh my fucking god, pinch me now.

For a few minutes they could only gawk. The brick building had to have over ten stories, and looked more like a castle in a fairy tale than a school for only three hundred students. There were two towers on either side of the school, and the roof was rigidly pointed towards the perfectly blue sky. The whole effect looked gothic and old, but beautiful and mysterious.

The _guys _stood with open mouths by the front gates. Anko looked at them and shook her head. She tugged on her _sexy _blazer and smoothed out her _tight _pencil skirt and snapped her red polished fingers – pulling them out of their trance.

"Lets get moving ladies. We have a _lot_ of work to do." She walked ahead of them with confidence that radiated onto them – they walked passed students and she smirked when a few of them ogled at her, some of them drooling as she smiled sweetly at them.

She was going to have SO much fun.

Anko went to the front office and spoke to the secretary while the guys sat on the chairs against the wall.

"God, I'm _so _tired." Sakuzo uttered with exaggerated exhaustion, holding his head between his hands. _So fucking tired._

"Same." Tenshi said – his head against the wall with his hand covering his eyes.

"I haven't seen any boys yet. Where have all the pretty people gone?" Inohiko asked as she looked around the corner every 5 minutes.

Hinrou broke the silence with a gentle whisper, "Girls –"

"It's guys, Hinrou. _Guys. _Remember _guys._" Tenshi whispered. Why were they whispering again?

He shook his head – even though his short midnight hair was jelled to the back of his head, it was a thing he always did, at his friends, because they were scarily crazy in a way she knew too well.

_Too well._

Anko just came with papers and a not so good look that made each one of them stare and stare and stare hard.

"Here are your rooms and class schedules."

She handed it to them and the first thing they noticed were four _separate _rooms with four _different roomates. _

Oh shit.

"What the fu –" Tenshi was interrupted by his pink headed friend.

"We're supposed to be _together!_" Sakuzo half whispered. They were supposed to be together! Not separate. Oh no. Nonono! He looked at Hinrou and stilled. He was awfully… quiet.

"Oh god." Hinrou shoulders started to shake. "Oh no."

"I – can't do this. This is so bad. We're – they know it's us! Oh my – I'm scared. I'm going to suck at this and fail terribly and – and combust within the pretty school ground and make the male species laugh and – and –"

Hinrou rambled, becoming flustered and out of breathe, and Inohiko grabbed him by the shoulders, giving him one hard shake.

"Hina –" he whispered, "_everything _will be fine. Nothing, _nothing _will happen. You have to listen – Hinata – listen to me, we will all be here – for you.

"Okay. We've got your back – we've got each other's back, even Anko's here to help. Doesn't matter if we're in separate rooms. We'll – we'll survive. You'll survive. Okay, please just trust me."

Hinata was afraid, and she couldn't feel bad for making them feel it to. She had to stay positive – no matter what.

"Okay," she whispered "lets just stay here for a while."

They nodded. All of them had lots to think about. Like how far will their rooms be away from each other – and _who _they will be living with?

Shit.

* * *

Anko looked at the map she got from the school through an email she got yesterday – the day she was appointed to leave – and she had no idea where the hell her room was. Who the hell names the buildings A, B, C and so forth? She knows the fuckin' alphabet already.

Her heels were clacked across the glossy floor, head in the map and she was concentrating so hard ("_where's my damn room?_") that she didn't see the man she bumped into.

"Watch where you're go – "

"Anko."

She looked up, oh balls. Kakashi. Kakashi in glasses – and messy hair – and loose shirt – and pants (I hate pants).

"Long time no see." He smirked. Kakashi smirked. In her mind she heard a scary voice – a voice that sounded like her _mother. _'_Anko, stop these useless thoughts and cover those breast. You look like a prostitute._'

Thanks. I think prostitutes are sexy.

'_Oh, dear. Just like your father. Do you want me to wash your mouth with soup and vinegar?_'

"Indeed it has been long my _old time friend_." She ignored the voices and shot him one of her smirks and he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" this was a nice surprise, really – it made her day. But she couldn't stop that nagging feeling she gets when something bad – in that case good happen. Bad things are always good.

"I teach here."

"You teach? Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised since I don't know much about you. You might even be good at it – and I can think of other things you're good at too…"

She dragged her finger down his chest, his very hard chest grinned.

He took a step closer and put his hands on her lower back – covering her in warmth. She missed it. "Well let's just see if I'm still as good as you think – "

"Wait, are _you_ Mr. Hatake?"

"Yes, how do you know that?" he looked curiously at her when she grinned.

"Don't you worry, the only thing you're gonna know is that we're going to have a _fun _time getting to know each other. Inside and out." She tugged on his shirt and gave him a mind-blowing kiss.

* * *

Room B12. Breathe. Exhale.

Key. Turn. Door. Push.

Get a hold of yourself Hinata.

She decided they wasted enough time in the office and well, went their separate ways. They're all in the same building – just different levels.

_The others probably met their roommates by now._

She opened the door, bringing her suitcase with her and closed the door behind her.

Turn. Eyes. Open.

It was nice, decent. She saw two single beds with a blue spread – a small dresser separating them. She found her roommates side a little messy, just clothes lying around which wasn't as bad.

There were two cupboards on both sides of the room, two desks opposite their bed with a large window viewing the cloudy sky.

She sniffed the air when she smelled something…different, something nice – like rain and sweet. She shook her head, it was probably the nerves.

She dropped her bags onto the empty bed and turned around when she heard a door opening. A door she hadn't seen before.

"Oh – hey. You're probably the new guy right. Of course you're the new guy, who else could you be and no one else has my key, only the bastard and those other losers but I wasn't expecting anybo – " the rest of the words that came out of his mouth just melted into nothingness.

She stared.

He was so pretty and tan. _So tan_. His round sea blue eyes and sun burnt hair. White teeth, the sweetest smile she's ever seen. Broad, wet shoulders (_Do not faint_) He was – was…

"– Oh, right! I'm Naruto."

Naked. That was a _very small towel_.

All thought process ended and Hinata's life collapsed into a pretty black whole.

She couldn't remember if she greeted him or apologize but she didn't care. She had too much blood pumping in her face to actually care.

_Put on your guy voice_. "Hey, I'm Hina – I mean Hinrou!" _What the hell? I can't even get my own fake name right – but he's so – _

"Err…. Yeah. You told me that already – are you okay dude? Your face is, like, really red and…"

_Oh my god! Please, God, if you care about my dignity and myself – you'd shoot me now, because there's no faster way to end this embarrassment. _"Ye – yes! I'm great. It's the we – weather – "

Just then, thunder was heard in the background and it started pouring rain.

_God, if you could add one more thing to my list – make it quick. _

"I – my face gets really w – warm when it rains. But I think I'm just really tired from the drive here and I sho – should rest." Nodding her head a bit too frantically, she pushed her bags off her bed – flinched when they made a loud thud in the room and lay face down.

She couldn't look at him anymore and she just knew that towel would come off any time now. She did not sign up for this – not for pretty naked boys – MEN!

She'd never have impure thoughts about men but now she couldn't help think about the time she'll spend – with _him._

As a boy.

Oh – God.

_God, if I die now. Get ready for a very, very angry visitor from the Hyuga's – because this angel is not going down easy._

**SP: **I think Anko makes me drool. Review NOW bitch.

_YN: Anything hot makes you drool. _**Don't be rude. **_Ask politely. _

**SP: **No.

_YN:_ _*ignores* Please review, it'd be really nice. Thank you for reading!_


End file.
